A requirement of the current market is to add particles into liquid product A. The existing sterile filling system, such as Tetra Pak's sterile packaging technology, mainly comprises two parts, namely a filling part and a cleaning part. However, at present time, there is no a device for adding solid particles into the liquid product A during filling production thereof. The liquid product A may be various liquid foods such as milk, fruit juice, soymilk, modulated milk, drink and the like, and a liquid product B may be various nutritive, special-flavoured liquid product, and the particles are solid.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which enables fill the particles into the liquid product A during production thereof. The finished product is required to be a sterile product.